Civilian Life
by C to the 3rd Power
Summary: Leon faces his biggest challenge yet... becoming a civilian again after having his whole life as a zombie hunter being snatched away from him by bad luck. No yaoi or yuri. LSKxCR maybe... Two OCs, paired together.
1. Leon S Kennedy: ACLs and Luck

**Leon S. Kennedy**

I choked a little on the hospital room's lovely scent of piss and Clorox since my senses have been heighten by the several instances in my life that all started with Raccoon City and have now ended with this bullshit!

The room was bare except for the basic doctor materials like some cotton swabs, gauze, a couple of chairs, and the doctor's chair where my good friend Chris Redfield sat staring at a cover of some scandalous magazine that could easily be for men. Laying on my back with one leg popped up on to a pillow and an ice bag over it, compliments a overly flirtatious male nurse, I grunted at my friend for more pain killers which he more than readily gave me (probably since I choked him for not giving them to me fast enough.)

You think that seeing as I have saved countless live (maybe even the whole frickin' world!) karma would be a little bit nicer, but you have not considered what I am blaming all this crap on; the classic Kennedy luck.

It screwed over my great-great-great grandfather who came to America to escape the loan sharks from Ireland over his inability to pay back loans for his potato crops (due to a curse placed on him by his first wife.) Then it went on to screw my great-great who lived in America successively off of his many dealings in farming only to find out that his wife bore him ten beautiful children and only two were his! Not one to stop at the two first name-givers, the curse went on to steam roll my poor grandfather who came last in the will so he got the shitty land that he passed onto my father who couldn't stay sober long enough to grow a brain cell let alone crops.

With luck like that how could I continue on to think I had escaped the fate?

We had been practicing at the BSAA headquarters when suddenly I had felt a little bit of a tug on my leg, I shook to off as I mildly pinched nerve. Later on, after crawling a basic obstacles it got worse and worse I noticed to went from pinch to burning sensation but the testosterone was raging so I kept going. It was at the climbing wall of the wall that it happened. I gotten to the very top and reached up to grab it when suddenly the worst pain I had ever felt ripped trough my whole leg causing me to let go and fall on the ground. In the dirt I gasped for breath at the pain that shook my system as well as the air that left my lungs violently.

Now, I was laying in a hospital room listening to one of my closet companions whistling at a women's' magazine, not what I excepted out of my Friday.


	2. Chris Redfield: Old Age and Bad Luck

**Chris Redfield**

The door opened and slammed loudly while somebody coughed, I tossed the magazine on top of its original table and looked at the doctor and my girl. Jill Valentine stood there for a few seconds speaking privately with the old man before he cleared his throat and sat down in his chair.

Looking into those steely blue eyes he began

"My name is Dr. Herman and I am here to take care of your leg! Now please, Mr. Kennedy--"

"Mr. Scott Kennedy."

"Very well, Mr. Scott Kennedy, can you tell me what's wrong with your leg?

A moment of numb silence fell on them as we realized that the Crypt Keeper had yet actually look at Leon's fucking leg. In her classic way Jill brought the problem to attention

"Well, it might be his leg."

At this Dr. Herman blinked sheepishly then looked up at Leon in a confused sort of manner and uttered a loud "oh". He moved shockingly fast for an crusty ass bastard kinda of like a shark going at a floating corpse, I could see pretty boy squirming at his poking.

"Well, young man, I believe that your ACL is torn! I haven't seen this in a long time, and not usually in such an older man. Mostly in teens, you know."

Leon's face wrinkled into an extreme frown of death of his in order to show his displeasure about the man's words about his, the pretty boy was known for being pissy about it.

"What does that mean Doctor?"

"It means, Miss, that he won't be doing anymore horseplay for a long while! I'm going to do some more tests and it would be a crying shame if he had to retire from your company."

Jill and I looked into each other's eyes feeling shock at these words we had never every thought that he would be the first retiree. The ex-cop was still young full of life, he had so much more to do than to go out like this! He sat laying on the table looking as shocked with his mouth hanging up wider than ours. It seemed like that bad luck he was always talking about had finally won. He would have to quit the BSAA if the tests come back with a torn ACL.

I stared at Leon for a few seconds as he shook and I couldn't help but wonder what it was like to have your whole life (or what was left) to snap with your ACL.


	3. Leon Kennedy: On Politics and Love

**Leon Kennedy**

I admire their attempts to make laying me off a softer blow. Figures, it'd be first time in two years that Ashley would choose to remember how I rescued her in Spain even though I am a 'government dog.' Women.

The tiny college café was clean and obviously chic as they come seeing as it was on the campus of an Irving league school. It was full of the discussions of students about their many trivial problems in life with the worst being the black-headed girl behind me who was having a major moral dilemma between sleeping with her professor to pass one of her classes or telling her parents she was failing.

Ashley hadn't changed much except for her clothes which were a pair of 'artfully' raggedy jeans and a simple white blouse, it seemed that her attitude had gone from uppity know-it-all girl to a yuppie if I have ever seen one!

Sitting completely straight in her seat Ashley fittled with the spoon in her latte awkwardly my mind drifted to all of the hospital visits I received in the past few weeks; the most meaningful having been Jill Valentine (soon to be Mrs. Jill Redfield if Chris had any say), Barry with his kids, Sherry, Rebecca, Chris, and Claire who were followed in by the First Family.

He had come in just as they had arrived causing a good deal of shock with them, especially Barry who was extremely out-spoken against the current leader of our country, with his beautiful blonde bombshell wife and Ashley. He made a speech about how fortune he was to have such a loyal, efficient group of agents protecting his family and himself who come to the rescue of their fellow humans in the darkest hours; along with of how impossible it will be to replace such a wonderful agent. I mentally laughed at his bullshit speech.

It won't shock me if there wasn't a thousand and one different media members outside waiting to speak to the Commander and Geek about how he had come to honor a fallen hero. The news had painted the whole thing like I had gone down in some bloody battle saving my comrades instead of fucking training accident. That part I really didn't give a crap about.

The part that killed me was the pity I felt from everyone who I had really thought were my friends. They did everything from getting things that were out of my reach and in it, hours were wasted telling me how things just happen and I need to live in the here and now. It was slitting my wrists for me.

Looks of sympathy, soft voices, small words, sappy gifts, and a bunch of people who constantly talked about how I would be on my feet in no time even the doctors had been kind enough to tell me honestly the next time I tore my ACL I won't be able to walk.

EVER!

This was cruel and unusual punishment if it has ever happened before. Out of all of them Claire, the woman I had loved, was the worst. I felt like I had gone from her strong hero to a weak little baby put in her care to baby-sit. I thought I hated life before now but now I really knew hatred.

But back to this little play date. Chris believing that the best thing for me would be to get my game back with Ashley Graham! She had made herself known to me by visiting as often as her schedule would allow her which made that jack ass Chris come to the conclusion that that it would cheer me up to go on a date with her. Yup, thanks a lot jackass! How can a cripple get laid seriously?! Besides I don't do sympathy sex.

By the way Ashley kept looking at me told me differently, she was looking for her little hurt puppy dog and she felt she had found him. Boy, was she frickin' wrong?! I am no one's project, NO ONE'S. Period. No questions asked.

We spent most of the date in complete awkward silence or talking about stupid shit so when the first hour of the date ended Ashley got right to the chase.

"I'm looking for a guy to connect with mentally, spiritually, and _physically. _A serious committed relationship that could led later on to something more permanent."

Her third latte sat untouched next to her hand completely full, it was really interesting.

A cough and she continued "I understand that you are currently in a tragic situation and are in need of a similar relationship as the one I seek. If you ar-"

This crap would right now,

"Shut up."

Several people around us fell silent from the absolute shock of my words to the President's demeaning whore daughter.

"I am no one's project, I am a man. A living human being who will not be pushed around and toyed with like this. You will not look down upon me and pity me, unless you want to be embarrassed more I suggest you have me taken home before I really cause a scene."

She narrowed her eyes at me and hissed

"I was being nice to you when I agreed to this dat-"

I cut across her coldly with my words. I don't really give a damn what anyone thinks about my cripple ass anymore.

"I have better things to do than sit here with you. I don't want to spend any more time with you, I don't need anyone else, and I certainly don't need your ugly ass! NOW HAVE ME TAKEN HOME!!"

I didn't here much from her after that particular episode not that I give a shit.


	4. Claire Redfield: Showers and Decisions

**Claire Redfield**

I often try to treat everyone with the same attitude my brother raised me to treat them. In the sort of way I would want to be treated: which is like a regular person. This something I live be and would die by, but when it comes to Leon Scott Kennedy I have difficulty in upholding my belief.

He is different and always will be. That surly introvert was my very first love and even though I am engaged to another man I feel part of me still belongs to him. It was the waiting that ruined it for us.

He was always precautious from what he's told me about love, marriage, and all of the above on the account of his home life. When Leon was young, he learned right and wrong from his mother. She read him stories of men on horseback swooping in and saving beautiful women who were ensured in the clutches of evil, and the story of Ruth from the Bible.

His mother was a good woman. The same could not be said for his father.

Even though he was little, he knew what his father did to his mother was wrong… and evil. I saw the signs once I got to know him; the fear of disappointing me, the constant need to be strong at all times, becoming uncomfortable over anything involving discussions of domestic violence or abuse, the whole commitment issues, and his constant need to protect any woman he came into contact with.

I was the one he finally let in that night and I was horrified by what I heard. Over the past decade I have seen so many life altering zombie attacks that I'm prone to forgot how even zombies came from one common evil: humans themselves.

Charles Kennedy was known as a rather dim-witted man who possessed a foul temper worthy of a Cerebus so, as Leon explained, his bad attitude didn't stop at the fucking doormat. If he wasn't out drinking then he was home bitching at his wife for this and that, although he never hit her until that night.

Leon had just started fifth grade when he had come home that day to find the front door swinging wide open, which he at first feared they had been robbed but instead found his father beating his mother. That moment is possibly the first time that the fragile innocence of Leon S. Kennedy was hit so hard. It took him a few seconds to think of what to do next: he grabbed a chair and smashed against his dad's back.

The tall man staggered drunkenly before turning to lunge at his petite son who sadly didn't move fast enough to get punched squarely in the mouth popping two of his teeth. Mrs. Kennedy stood there in shock as her husband hit their precious child then decided to make her move once Mr. Kennedy straighten up a bit. Grabbing a nearby pot, she slammed the casket iron instrument into the back of his head and raced out the door with the blonde boy out the door. That was one of the last times that he ever saw his father but he heard from him often once he got older obviously.

His mother died exactly five years later which meant he got sent to his aunt: she was a great deal like his mother but with much more resolve and strength. Aunt Rosa and Uncle Thomas raised him to be a fighter after that day; he took martial arts of all kinds from karate to tae kwon doe and so much more! (Leon didn't take shit at school any longer especially not from any man although his love for girls grew with adolescent.)

Some dare tell me that he's fine, that he just needs more time. I think that after roughly thirty years of battling his demons by blowing the hell out of some evil villain's head it's about time that we get him so help. This was my only thought as I sat inside of Chris's car discussing what had happened.

The biggest raindrops fell from Heaven platting the Ford Jeep trying to silence my words like they had been sent by the secretive blonde man and the wipers kept up their fast paced cleaning. My brother had gotten more wrinkles but made all the same faces. Brows scrunched together so tightly that they could have been an uni-brow, face a fluorescent white from shock, lips pressed like a salmon, and the occasional angry grunts that signaled that I had his full attention. Jill had gone home shortly after a God awful howling match between her and Leon over whether or not he wanted to watch T.V.

"So, he saw it!?!"

"Yup, he saw basically everything."

"No wonder, he's so pissy around men! I'm surprised he's not a fag-"

One dark look kept him from saying the 'fa' word.

"Gay."

"Well, actu-"

"LEON'S GAY!?!? I TOOK SHOWERS IN THE SAME LOCKERS WITH HIM!!!"

"No, you dumbass! He's just bi."

"Close enough. What if he saw my dick," part of me almost wanted to let him think that my ex-lover had checked him out but I choose the good path… this time.

"You're not his type. Besides, it's not like he's that big on men."

"THAT BIG?!"

"NOT THE ISSUE HERE, CHRIS!!!"

My brother became still as a graveyard pondering what to do for his close friend. It seemed that we had no ideas except for the single thought I had earlier as I rushed in on the yelling heros' fight.

"You might as well call them," Chris said in a low tone of voice.

"Ok," I picked up my phone and dialed the number of Julian and Lilly Corvo, the best live-in therapists I knew. Hell, they were the only ones!


	5. Lilly Corvo: Broken Pieces and Rumble

**Lilly Corvo**

Birds sing in the distance mingled in with the melodious sound of a nearby steam made from what's left of the dam and all of it's reserves make this place even more unearthly than it already is. Silhouettes of dead corpses once called buildings reach out to the heavens crying onto God over the pain and suffering seen it's once happy streets. Even some radio and cell phone towers stand although they are warped every so slightly, but they still work occasionally. Road blocks still hold back the timid although anyone with a map of the city could get in and out easily.

The areas closest to the blast zone like Wallace Street and French Street lay in such nuclear decay that even the bravest (probably also the dumbest) won't get too close to there let alone at the exact spot. These buildings are just rumble heaps on blacken ground where nothing dares to tread and strange moans resound every once and a while. For the longest time soldiers stood hovered around the whole damn place until the White House proclaimed that they was nothing of interest there.

People lived here, things were born and died here, things were built here, and everything that would happen in a mildly small town in the western part of the U.S.A. happened here. (Except for it's most defining moment which also happened to be it's downfall.)

I should know, I've been to this place so many times that many branded me a member of the macabre crowd who comes to do whatever the hell they feel like. Some come to remember, some come to disgrace and mock, some use it as a way to give the government the bird and then there's me and all those like me. I come to record and research I want to know what happened: not just the news told us. In this place I am looking for what really happened! Something foreshadowed this event, something pulled the strings and with my last dying breath I will reveal it.

Umbrella knew that the experiment had a very high chance of getting out of control but like all businesses it had to take some risks to get somewhere. Unfortunately for Raccoon City that meant that it's welfare meant noting to that damnable company.

What were they trying to create by making those creepy crawly bitches?! From the few scrapes of data I found it seems that Umbrella was attempting to make the perfect solider: which explains Albert Wesker's mission and the ending result. Then there were holes like who exactly would fund such a program? Who were the first victims? Did some of the virus components exist in nature or was it a completely new disease? So many questions and yet I could only find half the damn answers then some of the answers just gave birth to even harder questions.

Taking pictures was my major job then handing them over to my clients: scientists to protestors to artists. However, I used any excuse to be near that haunted place. I never lived in R.C. but I did get to visit when I was younger. On a field trip I actually meet the S.T.A.R.'s it was for my U.S. history and Science classes when I was like maybe ten or twelve. They weren't the same S.T.A.R.'s as the ones who faced the tragedy although I think one of them was if my research was even mildly accurate.

All of these ponderings made me think of my favorite fiery friend Claire Redfield… and of course, of her ex-lover Mr. Scott Kennedy. She had first contacted me back when I worked mostly with my husband as an assistant to his live-in psychology shit. That was one of the few things I can say that he did right! Stupid mother-fuc-

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!"

I jolted at the ridiculously loud laughter and spun around with my shotgun in hand. One thing you always bring when visiting this hellhole is a shotgun with an assload of ammo and of course a cell phone. Sadly, my phone has the creepiest ring tone ever so it scares the hell out of me constantly.

"Fuck, I need to change that," I muttered to myself as I pushed myself one-handily over the road block cursing myself for leaving the goddamn thing in my pimped-out Jeep.

"HA-HA-H!"

Sitting in the front cup holder inside of a week old cup of Joe I found it shaking and crackling madly. I thought I left it in the seat…

"Hello, this is Lil-"

"Lilly! How could I forget this voice?!"

Stunned for a second my mind raced trying to bring back the voice of this person that scratched at the door of my brain.

"Well, hell, speaking of the damned Devil! I never thought I'd hear your voice ever again!"

A sweet musical sound that spread a smile on my face for the first time in about three weeks she quickly changed her tone "Well, I was hoping that the everything would be ok with him now…"

"Him who?"

"Leo-"

Suddenly, flashes of the recent news that the Leon Scott Kennedy had fallen during a practice session gone wrong I gasped.

"Is he ok!?"

"Yeah, the news made it a lot worse than it really was."

"So what's wrong," I questioned frowning trying to see where this was going even though I knew where it was heading.

"We need someone to live with him, someone to comfort him. The trauma of losing his job made him get even worse. He won't eat except very tiny amount of food, becomes irrational mad over little shit, and well damnnit he's just not the same!"

Taking a deep breath I got ready to shot down her hopes in a beat of a heart. "Julian and me- I mean Julian and I, aren't working together anymore. Hell, we aren't even together anymore. I'm sorry but I can give you Julian's number-"

"What?! You guys have only married for like a couple years right?!"

"We were married for five years but things just got really difficult…"

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that," Claire spoke into my ear giving me a tiny warm feeling of sisterly compassion towards her. The girl had the ability to reach out to other's in a way only an angel could.

"But do you want his number-"

"You'll probably say no but would you both come? I think Leon would need a woman's touch as well."

My mouth turned into an 'o' at her request sputtering slightly at the thought of being in the same room as my future ex just pissed me off thinking about so I silently prayed to all the saints in their celestial seats that she woul-

"Besides, don't you owe me one? Both of you…"

Shit! I slammed my head against the dirty car window leaving a forehead smudge on it.

"I do believe so! It was for those good details for our article encouraging the start of TerraSave?"

Even though miles and a phone separated us I could see a Cheshire grin on her face as she chirped "Yup!"

"In that case I'll check with the dirty mofo and see what he's up to. If I can we'll be the-"

From what my experience in this city had taught me I heard at least a group of five undeads coming at me from the moans.

"Fuck! Ok, I'll check with him got to go! Bye!"

In almost a whole minute I had snapped the phone shut, shoved the keys into the ignition and climbed into the rust bucket. They thought they could get to interpret my conversation and get a good meal all in one day?! They are fucking mistaken.


	6. Julian Corvo: Awkward and Crying

**Julian Corvo**

All in one morning I have found a roach in my office, got yelled at by landlord and now being called by my lov- no, wait- just Lilly. Just Lilly now. I took my advice for once on how to pick up the phone when an ex calls and said calmly "Hello, Lilly." I choked down a few tears but held myself in one piece by force: about three weeks ago I had woken up for the first time in five years alone. It was still sinking in.

"Hello, Julian," her voice was so cold and careless I wondered if she had moved on yet. She had always been more masculine than me meaning, she had a better bounce back ability then me.

"So, wh-what are you calling for?!"

"Claire called me about Leon. It seems that your number hasn't been working…"

Mentally cursing the strict ass landlord for turning off my phone power after just one check landed on his desk an hour after his damn deadline I quickly explained the situation to her. A suspiration hissed through the phone giving me the shivers and I whimpered: that sound brought so many times back to me. Everything from our honeymoon to the night before the split swam around in my soul.

"Swee-"

We both fell quiet as we both realized that she had just about called me sweetie… then she pushed on.

"Julian, Claire wants us to come and live with Leon. After his recent lay-off he's gotten worse. We do still owe her."

"I don't know, do you think we can meet and you won't punch me in the face."

A nervous chuckle from her end.

"I'll try as long as you don't get those Russian hands out again."

A heat that went from the tip of ears to the rest of me as I remember touching her inappropriately in Marilyn, her brilliant red Jeep, and attempting to make her feel as passionately as I did only to get a sound left hook in my face! Yup, not one of my better moments.

"Hey! Focus."

"Ok," I snapped back.

"Listen mother-fu, whatever, I think we need to go to at least represent TerraSave correctly."

"Fine," I mumbled. A light bulb clicked on somewhere as I asked as smoothly as possible "so what are yo-"

"I'm busy, I'll meet you in D.C. in about three days," she was always quick on the rejection card.

"Ok," I said numbly to the dial tone. Opening my second desk draw I pulled out a bag of Twix as I asked to the picture of her on my desk "Would you give me the honor of being with you as we travel to D.C. and treat you like the princess you should be treated like?! Why, of course, you can have me served up a silver platter for you to pray upon as you!"


	7. Chris Redfield: Misery and Sunshine

**Chris Redfield**

"What do you mean they're having martial problems?"

My words echoed throughout the dead quiet diner as the waitress warmly gave us our breakfast plates and gave us her usual Christian blessing. While I held no belief in one single deity I still loved the plump little woman's spirit: she was so warm and motherly. Too bad most Christians didn't like her or they would be even more believers out there. Like apparently this lovely couple that had made like bananas and split apart!

I could see Claire struggling to think of her next words but my sexy partner (take it however you wish) bluntly stated "It was something along the lines of opposite personalities to the extreme."

"That and they were looking for two different types of relationships."

"Let me guess she felt she was being neglected for his work," Jill never missed a beat. I picked up the coffee cup waiting for Claire to confirm when suddenly she said something that startled not me but also Barry, Jill, Rebecca, and poor Sherry!

"No, it was the other way around. Plus it seemed like she wanted to get a little bit more rougher but he wasn't willing to draw blood."

"What in the Hell?!"

"Sherry!" My sis always treated the poor eighteen year old like she was still ten. Sigh, that's never good.

"What?! I mean, that's just gross," the blonde pointed out firmly. We all nodded except for Claire who just frowned.

"They have their issues but I think this is a great way to kill three bird with just one single pebble."

Barry's big bushy eyebrows raised ever so slightly as he asked "What do you think will happen?"

"Well, Leon will find his purpose all over again since any reason to take him, the main survivor, back to Raccoon City and help him settle his demons there. Plus they will be around forced to deal with their problems and will get back together."

Without missing a beat Rebecca asked aloud "What happens if Leon just gets worse from jealously over not having anyone? Or worse they all go away angrier then before!?"

Silence fell over us like a wet blanket and we all began to wonder. I looked up from my very interesting empty coffee cup to see in a clockwise order starting with my sweet little sister to the Jill next to me.

Claire wore a mask of quiet sorrow showing up in a frown line between her eyebrows, Sherry looked close to neither crying or cussing, tender-hearted Rebecca seemed to be lost in unhappy thoughts, in his typical old man manner Barry grunted animatedly mulling over all the possible outcomes, and then there was Jill.

Clean cut brown hair tickled her ears as her eyelashes fluttered with the heaviness of all her thoughts. For so long she had held onto her own broken heart that she didn't even like to think of the broken hearts of others. It was then that she did something that snapped the world back into motion while sending chills of love throughout me.

"It's simply: we will not under any circumstances let them fail. Even if it takes me the rest of my days to complete the first really important mission in so long."

Yup, that was my girl! As she said this a single ray of sunshine spilt the shadows in the diner in two warming us up enough to laugh and joke about!


End file.
